Of Rainstorms and Brownies
by Sparky Dorian
Summary: Set after the events of Book of Secrets. Riley's been acting oddly, and Ben decides to try and help. Not slash.


_A/N: This is just a really random oneshot that popped into my brain. I love National Treasure. So much. *happy sigh* And I guess I better specify, this is not slash. Just friendship, because Riley and Ben have an awesome bromance going. :) Feedback is welcome!_

Riley leaned against the cold iron railing, his chin resting in one hand. His eyes traced the path of a small bird absently, but his mind was far off.

Another raindrop fell on his nose and he shivered, the water bringing him back to the very memories he was trying so hard to erase.

The sound of rushing water in his ears, the horrifying thud of stone as the door closed.

_"Ben!"_

And flashes of red_, _mixing in with the clouded water as his arm was tugged on frantically.

_"Go, get out now!"_

_ "Riley!"_

Riley closed his eyes against the flow of images, exhaling silently.

"Riley?"

Riley jumped, startled, but it was only Ben.

Turning so that he was facing Ben rather than the storm, he nodded. "That's me," he said, with an attempt at a smile that even he knew fell a little flat.

"That's a lot of rain," Ben said, shifting his weight slightly. He was still standing under the cover of the balcony's doorway, and was still dry.

"Uh-huh," Riley agreed dryly.

Ben blinked twice, rubbing his left temple. "Yeah. Uh." The man frowned, looking Riley up and down. "You're really wet."

"Yes," Riley said, half-rolling his eyes. "And you're very dry, and the clouds are really gray. Are we done stating the obvious?"

Ben looked a little hurt, and Riley felt guilt prickle at the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay," Ben said, offering a small smile that was tinged with concern. "What I meant was, aren't you cold? You've been out here for a long time, you know."

"I'm aware, yes," Riley said. "I'm fine, it's not that cold."

"I'm already cold, and I've only been out here for two minutes." Ben seemed determined to pursue the subject, so Riley sighed, flicking a leaf off the corner of his sleeve.

"Maybe all the hot air coming out of my mouth keeps me warm," Riley said with a self-deprecating smirk.

Ben let out a heavy breath, running a hand through his thinning hair and taking a step forward. "Alright, so maybe you're not cold," he conceded. "But are you _okay?_ You've been sort of..." He shrugged slightly, not able to find a good word to describe Riley's _Rileyness. _

Apparently Riley had spoken his thoughts out loud, because Ben shook his head quickly.

"No, that's just it, you're not being _Rileyish_." The made up word sounded strange coming out of the treasure-protector's mouth. "You've been distant ever since we got back, and even Abigail noticed, and you seem... unsettled, so I just wanted to ask, and make sure that nothing was... wrong." Ben gestured with his hands, his ramble ending flatly.

Riley was filled with conflicting emotions. On the one hand, it felt alright-well, who was he kidding, it felt _really nice-_to know that somebody cared about his feelings, and on the other hand, he was a little irked, because he didn't make a habit of sharing said feelings.

"Riley?" Ben prompted, and Riley blinked.

"Oh. Sorry," he said, with a slightly awkward laugh. "Uh. I guess, the whole thing with Cibola was just sort of... weird. And maybe I am a little unsettled."

Ben nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Riley shrugged. "It just brought back some unpleasant memories, I guess," he said finally.

Nodding again, Ben accepted the answer. He could see the vague curiosity in Ben's eyes; he was a man who was always looking for puzzles to solve. But in Riley's case, he had learned not to try too hard. Riley was really grateful for that aspect of his friend, especially knowing how difficult it was for Ben to hold himself back when there were questions and mysteries involved.

Ben set a hand on Riley's more than damp shoulder, the warm, firm grip anchoring Riley to the here and now, and keeping him from drifting back into the undesirable _then. _Riley heard the unspoken words in Ben's reassuring look. _"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." _

_ "Thank you," _Riley smiled, not needing to reply aloud. There was a brief, comfortable silence.

"Why don't you come inside and change into something less... rained on," Ben offered. "Abigail made some brownies for you."

Riley grinned jokingly. "Food? Then I'm definitely game."

"She was worried about you," Ben said. _I was, too, _his eyes said. He stepped into the house, and Riley followed, welcome warmth spreading across his chest.


End file.
